hidden talent
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Guy and Kakashi makes a bet. Who was the better teacher between, the two? Who knew that their bet would make Naruto such a powerful ninja. Rated M for future violent and adult themed. Strong Naruto!


**Heyyyy everyone welcome to another Naruto story! Another story from me once again. I was just thinking about Naruto, the other day before I go to bed (I am not a nerd. I am just bored. Lol) and I at first I was thinking what it would be like for Naruto if Guy taught him. Then I was like what if Kakashi taught him early on in the story. That brought me to this story today. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a lot of delicious reviews, thanks! And flames will be used to cook ramen. And I won't be describing the appearance of any Naruto character, as I am sure you all know how they look like.**

 **Chapter 1: The bet**

In a room in the ninja academy.

"Kakashi, my eternal RIVAL! What is going on!" Guy shouted as he approached, Kakashi with his usual enthusiasm.

However his so called "eternal rival" didn't returned the enthusiasm, only saying a simple "Did you say something?" He was of course reading his favorite orange book!

In a matter of seconds the forever loud and happy guy was seen slamming the floor with his right fist, crying shouting about hip-attitude. "What is it Guy?" Kakashi simply said as he closed his book and looked at the green beast of Konoha.

"Ohh so you are finally paying attention to me huh. Alright I came here for a challenge, Kakashi!" Guy shouted, pointing a finger at the masked Johnin.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kakashi asked with a raise eyebrow.

"NO! This will be our most youthful challenge yet!" Guy shouted as fist pump the air.

Kakashi just mumbled a "Oh great, there he goes again." Knowing full well, that there was no way to deny the challenge when Guy is like this, he know that first hand. "What is it?" Kakashi groaned but the bushy browed man seems to care less as he pointed towards a group of student running, or more specifically a kid, who had the same brows as him, struggling to keep up with the rest.

"What about him?" the masked johnin asked.

"I heard that both in year two and three there is also a kid who had no natural talent what so ever, the hopeless child of the academy, Naruto Uzumaki in Year two and the hopeless child of the academy Rock Lee in year three." Guy said.

"So?" his rival asked with mild curiosity.

"Simple, I will take on that Lee kid as a student, and you take that Naruto kid as a student and in the chunnin exams, we will determine who's student is stronger, and the loser have to do what the winner asks." Shouted Guy.

"Guy, do you even realize what you are talking about, if the other people found out about two jouhnin teaching kids who are only a few years in to the academy, serious actions might be taken." Kakashi said.

"That will also be a part of the challenge, you will have to make it a secret!" Guy shouted. Normally Kakashi would have straight up refused but teaching his sensein's son was tempting. He really wanted to adopt Naruto when he heard about him, and he would have done it if he wasn't so young. He was only sixteen not even in legal age yet.

"Fine." Kakashi finally said after a moment of hesitation.

"Good choice my fine rival." Honestly Guy just did this challenge because he really wanted to teach Lee, he saw himself in the poor boy. He knew how it feels like to not have access to ninjutsu and genjutsu, and he knows what it feels like to be looked down on. Lee had nobody, he was an orphan who worked really hard. At least Guy had his father, Dai to look after him when he got sad. That was the reason why Guy really wanted to teach Lee. However he know that if Kakashi were to see him training the kid, he would try to stop him, so in order to prevent that he dragged Kakashi into this mess.

The day for the Jouhnin progressed naturally, they both agreed to start the training the next week.

(The next week)

In the Academy training ground, at 5 in the evening.

Naruto was practicing his clone jutsu which he could never master for some reason, many of the kids were able to produce clones, even if was just a faint image, the only person in his class that could make full realistic looking clone was Sauske. They were taught the clone jutsu just last week.

"Mah Mah, it looks like you are having trouble with that clone technique, may I help you?" Naruto heard a someone said that from behind him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he quickly got ready to run if the person tried to harm him. "Me? Hmm, you can call me Kakashi. Nice to meet you." The man said with an eye smile.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked, slowly getting comfortable around the masked man.

"Nothing, I just want to train you that is all." The man.

"What? We just met and now you want to train me?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Exactly. I heard that there is a hopeless kid called Naruto in the academy so I came to check him out myself and it turns out that the hopeless kid is quite talented." Kakashi said with a kind tone.

"What? You mean it?" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"Naruto, do you know why you can't produce a clone?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I suck?" Naruto said simply.

"Wrong, because you have more chakra than anybody in your age should have." That leave Naruto confused.

"What is a chakra?" Naruto asked innocently, which caused Kakashi to face fall.

"What! Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Kakashi asked out of disbelief.

"No, it is just that every teacher in the academy put me out of class whenever I asked a question, and the only teacher that stopped doing that was Iruka-sensein, he is the only one who taught me things." (And he only started a while ago) Naruto mentally added.

"I see." Kakashi said with a monotone, while looking like he didn't care but in the inside he was mad, no he was furious, "Those ungrateful bastards." Kakashi thought as his visible eye twitch slightly. Kakashi was a genius at hiding emotions, but Naruto was a genius at figuring out people's emotions, and he knew that Kakashi was angry from the way, the stiffed up and acted like he didn't care.

"Alright Naruto, why don't you have a seat." Said Kakashi as he pointed to a nearby rock.

Then Kakashi started explaining to Naruto about all the concepts about chakra, and how they work and how they are essential for using ninjutsu and genjutsu. He went over a few basic about taijutsu too, as he knew that Naruto wouldn't know much about it either. At this point Kakashi has completely forgotten about the challenge with Guy or why he was here in the first place. He was dead set on making Naruto stronger and helping him.

By the time he was finished it was already about 7 in the night, and Naruto was grinning like he just won a lottery. Realizing the grin Kakashi asked "What is wrong?"

"Thank you for explaining me all of that Kakashi-sensein!" Naruto shouted as he flashed Kakashi his grin, a real one. While Kakashi let out a small smile under his mask.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to have dinner?" Kakashi asked. Now Naruto was shocked. He had only met Kakashi 2 hours ago and he had already done so much for him. This makes him happy, he wanted this moment to last forever, he could feel some tears escaping his eyes but he forced them back in, before grinning again, and hugging Kakashi. Taken aback, Kakashi just laid a hand on Naruto's back.

After that was over the two went to Ichiraku and by the time Naruto finish, Kakashi felt like he had been trapped in a genjutsu. Here, a boy not even half his size has ate 3 bowls of ramen, Kakashi could only eat one. Either Naruto was really hungry, or this was just how much he eat. Now that Kakashi thought about it, he had to think it was the latter because the old man Teuchi and the girl Ayame seems completely unaffected by the rate Naruto ate.

After the night Kakashi felt happy, he felt as if he had helped his sensein in a way. "Minato sensein, I hope you are watching over Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked up at the full moon from his bedroom's window, before taking off his mask and closing his eyes, falling in to a deep sleep.

 **To be continued.**

 **SO how was it. If you like it then, please favorite follow and review. PEACE!**


End file.
